In the field of wireless communication, there has been increasing demand for direct device-to-device (“D2D”) communication. Direct device-to-device communication refers to a communication mode between user equipments (“UEs”) that does not include a base station in a communication path between the UEs. D2D communication has the potential to enable a cellular network to offload a portion of its base station traffic. In addition to offloading base-station traffic, D2D communication also enables proximity-based advertisement for local business entities, which can be a revenue source for such entities. D2D communication can also enable an end user of a user equipment to find and identify nearby friends. Ad hoc-type services can also be provided among user equipments that are physically near each other.
Processes to provide performance enhancements for D2D communication would accelerate adoption of this communication form in the marketplace. A process that would reduce signaling to enable a user equipment to establish a D2D communication link with a neighboring user equipment would accelerate adoption of this efficient communication mode.